


Together Till The End

by vernorexiawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood, Brothers, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Death, Depression, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernorexiawastaken/pseuds/vernorexiawastaken
Summary: If you ever had to choose between your freedom, friends and family, would you make the right choice? How many sacrifices are you willing to make? What happens when the good guys turn into villains?  How to fight for your beliefs if you're not even sure you still believe in anything anymore? War is a hell on Earth, there's no arguing about it. The only question is... Will you be the one to survive?
Kudos: 20





	Together Till The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> I had a LONG break from writing, but I got too deep into mcyt fandom not to come up with anything about the chaotic block men, especially after everything that happened on the dream SMP. So here it is, a rather long-ish, family dynamic au! I personally don't feel comfortable with shipping real people, that's why you won't find any dnf here, sorry shippers. I put trigger warnings before each chapter so you can skip it if you're not comfortable reading about certain things. English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any future mistakes, feel free to correct me. I'll try to post regularly, but school is hard man, I don't promise anything. 
> 
> (If any of the creators mentioned in this story show any discomfort about it, the au will be taken down immediately)
> 
> enjoy :D

TW - none

_*7 years ago* ___

____

____

__

_Spring. A breezy evening. Sun, barely visible due to dark clouds, is slowly starting to set. Roads are covered in mud and puddles. From time to time a group of men on horseback, equipped with crossbows and swords, passes by, heading home from the woods after successful hunts. There's a dim light coming from afar from the lanterns in the village. Apart from the occasional sound of hooves on the rocky roads, there's a barely audible laugh of children playing on a hill not far from their old, small, rustic town._

_Two boys lay down under a big oak tree, wooden swords still in their hands. After a minute the taller one sits up, wind messing up his blonde locks. He turns around and looks at his smaller friend that fell asleep from exhaustion;_

_"Tubbo! Tubbo! Tuuuuuubooooooo! Wake up! Revolution can't wait!" Tommy nudges the brunette to make him get up. Not receiving any response, he doesn't give up and tries once more. After a while, the latter slowly opens his dark, chocolate eyes._

_"Actually, I think it can wait until we eat dinner, I'm pretty hungry" the boy places a hand on his stomach as he finally gets up. There's a quiet growling sound coming from his abdomen._

_"Really?! We're in the middle of a fight! Real soldiers don't complain about lack of food, pfft!" Tommy looks at his friend with disbelief._

_"Aren't you at least a tiny bit hungry tho? We've been here the whole day" Tubbo asks and before Tommy gets a chance to reply, his stomach growls loudly._

_"Maybe just a little bit..., ok, actually yeah, I'm starving" the blonde finally admits. "But what about Sapnap?! We can't lose against him!" He asks, pointing to a black-haired boy sleeping under an old willow in the distance, tightly holding onto his wooden axe._

_"We won't. Look, I have a plan. We'll come to his house early tomorrow morning and take him by surprise. He'll be forced to give up. And if he won't surrender, we can always bribe him with cookies!"_

_"Tubbo! You're a genius!.... For once…."_

_"Hey!"_

_As the boys start bickering, two tall silhouettes appear on the horizon. One carries a crossbow and a shield, the other one plays with a sword. They're dressed in expensive-looking clothes, both clearly coming from wealthy families. They look really young, probably not more than fifteen years old, but still have an intimidating and powerful aura surrounding them. Even from a distance, their voices can be easily heard;_

_"Ha! I totally beat your ass today, you can't say otherwise" the one holding a bow says, smirking at the pink-haired boy next to him._

_"Why don't you duel me again, but without that pretty shield of yours huh? Scared I'll destroy you?" his friend replies with the same provocative smirk._

_"It's not my fault you refuse to learn how to use it properly" the blonde scoffs._

_"That's because I don't need it" the taller one confidently replies, all of a sudden with his sword dangerously close to the other's neck._

_"Then why didn't you win tod-"_

_"It has nothing to do with the shield."_

_"It does."_

_"No, I tell you it doesn-"_

__

__

_"Big T! Big D!" Their argument is cut short as children run up to them. Hearing Tommy's voice they both face him at the same time and fail to hold back their laughter. Right in front of them stand two boys, covered in mud and leaves, hair messy and knees scratched._

_"You look as if you just came back from a battlefield" the pink-haired teen says as he giggles lightly._

_"That's because we did!" Tubbo exclaims proudly and turns his full attention to his older brother. "Dream! I've trained so much today! I'm finally ready to fight you!" he announces with a big smile on his face._

_"Sure you are" Dream says as he ruffles his hair. "Actually, why don't you come to train with us tomorrow? I think you're both mature enough to join us. What do you think, Techno?"_

_"I wouldn't trust Tommy with a sword, but if you take all the responsibility for them then why not?" Techno replies, earning a hateful look from his little brother. "What? Don't look at me like that, I'm just stating facts."_

_"Pffffft, have you forgotten that they call me-"_

_"Tommy-trusty, yeah, heard that one already." the pink-haired youth smiles mischievously, knowing very well that he annoyed his little brother._

_The blonde shows a face of disapproval as he crosses his arms on his chest._

_"Alright, alright, let's all head back, it’s getting late. Techno, meet me up at noon, the same place as always, and bring Tommy with you, okay?" Dream says, meanwhile trying to fix his brother's hair at least a little bit by taking out all the leaves tangled in it._

_"Sure, let's just hope he won't start running around, stabbing innocent people" Techno replies in a mocking tone, glaring at Tommy, who's evidently trying to murder him with his piercing blue eyes._

_"Eyyy!"_

_All four of them slowly make their way back to the village, bickering and laughing as always._

_It's been like that ever since they remember. Peaceful. No wars, no famines, no poverty, just peace. All thanks to The Monarch that is, rightfully so, loved by each and every citizen. He treats them the best way he possibly can, making sure his people lead secure lives and in return, he’s rewarded by exceptional loyalty. As a wise man, The King knows that spilling the blood of innocent people over every minor conflict would be irrational, but even so, a powerful army is still needed in case of emergency. That’s why their kingdom has one of the most powerful infantry on the continent, which is feared by many._

_There are several families especially favorable to The King, that have brought up numerous extraordinary warriors and it’s to no surprise that Dreams’ and Technos’ are one of them. That’s why the two have got the chance of training alongside nobles and knights from a very young age, despite their common origins. After everyone had seen their outstanding potential, The King decided that after they reach the age of 16, they’ll move to the castle and practice under the eye of the best soldiers so they can grow into future army commanders. It's probably the biggest honor they could ever receive as well as an enormous responsibility. But for now, they're still here, in their village, enjoying every moment of their carefree childhood, training and playing around with their brothers and friends. Both of them made a promise that even when they'll have to leave, they'll never forget this place and will come back here eventually. It's been their home ever since they were born. It's their place on the Earth. And nothing can ever change that._


End file.
